only nightfuries live forever
by Danny'sdenofmostly misfortune
Summary: hiccup has died and after a long time toothless has finaly found a human who he thinks can match hiccup
1. Chapter 1

_**I just had to get this story out of my head onto paper. I hope you enjoy.**_

Toothless hadn't had a rider in fifteen centuries, he had seen a few promising humans but he never found one who could even get close to the first human ever to ride a him or any dragon for that matter. He had seen Hiccup grow old and die, the other dragon riders and their dragons had passed away as well. His rider's younglings had kept him fed and warm in the dark time after his riders death. His rider's mate, who as well was the rider of the green-blueish Nadder, had mourned with him and to Toothless sadness she had died soon after her husband's death. Their younglings and the younglings of his rider's younglings had fed him, Toothless had played around with the thought to look for a human who could match his first rider's enthusiasm and joy in flying but after one thousand six hundred and twenty-three years after the death of his rider he still hadn't met the right human. Toothless had seen the world thanks to one of his rider's last inventions, a tail that toothless could fly by himself and it had held out till this day. Even though Toothless had seen the world's worst times and it's best moments he was slowly starting to losing his fate in humanity, the world he had come to love to discover didn't held any secrets from him anymore and so did humans. Dragons all had died except for him, why?. That was the question he asked himself every day.

With technology advancing so fast the toothless barely had a place left to hid himself, the only place he was save was either in the mountains, at open sea or in the desert. He changed the location of his stay every few years so no one could ever find him and on his travels he had discovered that most of the mythical creatures he had heard people describe actually excited but for some peculiar reason they too had vanished.

Toothless had decided it was time to move again from the Himalaya's to the desert humans called the Sahara there where close to no humans and there was water and food present in the form of sheep. Just past Cairo he heard the sound of a human shouting for help, he went to take a closer look and what he saw was funny to him but also sad because it reminded him very much of his friend and rider he saw a boy that was stuck under a car that he apparently had been tinkering with. The boy's father came storming in and helped him from under the car after which he wacked him on the back of the head for being so stupid to try something like that, the boy was crying but stopped when his father sat down next to him and showed him how to work with the car properly. The boy payed attention and absorbed everything sponge. Toothless had watched this with great interest and thought to himself "I need to keep an eye on this boy I might like him and he might be smart enough to understand me or at least be some kind of last hope for the human race"

 _ **Well new story I just had to start writing it down I hope people liked it. The chapters in this story might take a will because I need to design a whole new main character and that might take a while. Please leave comment they show me my work isn't all for nothing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded sooner but I just didn't have the time and otherwise it would have been rushed. So enjoy and let me know if it's good or bad and if I should change anything.**_

Toothless had watched the boy from a distance. What he saw gave him hope not just to find a new companion but also for the whole human race. That boy showed toothless that there were still people of pure goodness among the humans and that not everyone was a murdering psycho or an ignorant fool. Toothless watched over the boy, he never showed himself but he kept an eye on him.

It was two years later when the boy was getting older, Toothless thought about ten summers old. The boy was on the streets playing with some friends and a ball on the street when a group of armed men came towards them, they asked the children something and went inside the building the kids had pointed out. Toothless was flying above his boy's residential area looking for him to see how he was doing when suddenly he heard screams and gunfire coming from the direction where his boy lived.

The armed men dragged several people outside and forced them on their knees, the leader of the group barked out an order, the men raised their guns and on the second order of the leader they shot the people in the back. when they left they just left the bodies on the street to rot, the children ran towards them and cried when they saw that it were their parents who had been killed.

When the boy saw his father lying on the ground he started running, he didn't stop until he was in the desert and his legs gave in.

The boy woke up in the shade of a palm tree he didn't know how he got there, he looked around and saw that he was inside the courtyard of a ruin from some kind of palace. In the courtyard was what seemed to be a pond with several small fountains at the edge of the pond, the water didn't look like it would be drinkable. The sound of falling rocks startled the boy, he quickly turned around to see who was there, the only thing he saw was a flash of black, thinking it was his imagination the boy turned back to exploring the ruins.

Toothless had watch the boy wake up, he had kept his distance but the boy still had spotted him. He quickly jumped out of sight and listened if the boy had moved on. He heard that the boy had walked inside the ruins and was stumbling around, Toothless followed the sounds of the boy. He was so concentrated the he didn't see that he was stepping on a weak part of the roof.

The boy entered the ruin, it was dark but what he could see was beautiful, wall paintings of ships on a river, animals he had never seen before flying in the sky that were breathing fire on the armoured soldiers below them. On the ship he could see people who were wearing horned helmets, carrying big round shields and battle-axes. Some of the fire breathing animals seemed to have humans on their back, the one that stood out most was a black one who was mid dive with an opened mouth that was lit by purple light. At the end of the corridor was a door that led to a dark room when he entered he could hear the ceiling strain under its own weight. He walked in a little further, he was about to turn around when suddenly the ceiling collapsed and a big black thing fell down.

 _ **New chapters will follow in the next days so will new chapters for The Liberators.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Don't worry I am not dead but I was away a while an**_ _ **d**_ _ **I hated writing this chapter. Still I hope it is enjoyable.**_

When Toothless crashed through the roof he was afraid he might had hurt the boy, so when he hit the ground the first thing he did was look for the boy, he was on the ground to his left. Toothless carefully came closer and with his snout just a few inches from the boy's face sniffing and looking at him with concern. When the boy opened his eyes he screamed and scrambled backwards, fell, landed with his head on a fallen support beam and pasted out.

When the boy landed with his head on the support beam he immediately pasted out.

He only saw darkness, in the distance he could the sky get lighted by the red glow of flames. Suddenly he was surrounded by people running around wearing fur clothes and horned helmets, the boy recognised them as the people on the wall painting, a man carrying a big battle-axe came charging at him, the boy ducked and braced for impact but the man ran straight through him. The boy got up and looked around where he was, he saw the warriors throw torches in some kind of big bowls that go put in the air so they could see and that was when the boy saw what the warriors were fighting for the first time. Dragons swarms of dragons, he had heard the story as a kid but never believed them, while looking around a scrawny kid comes running with a cart, he puts it on a cliff, opens it and readies some kind contraption. The boy sees a catapult explode the kid behind the contraptions fires. The kid turns around yelling "did anyone see that" after which a big red dragon appears behind him "anyone except you" then he runs.

The boy wants to follow but the surrounding just vanish and change into a luscious forest with tall pine tree, he standing a some sort of ditch created by a falling object with high speed. The boy spins around when he hears someone muttering that things aren't going well "some people lose a knife or a boot but nooo I lose an entire dragon" it was the same scrawny kid from the village. The kid pushed a branch of his way without looking and the branch slaps him in the face, he looks up startled and see the ditch the boy is standing in. with new hope the kid walks along the ditch and yes at the end there he finds it a big black dragging tangled in rope. The boy recognises the dragon as the same being as the beast from the ruins where he was before he had lost consciousness. The scrawny kid kneel next to the dragon, pulls out a knife "I'm gonna kill you dragon and take your hart to my father" the kid makes ready to strike but hesitates, looking at the magnificent creature he had shot down. The kid looks away, again he makes ready to strike he turns to face the dragon again. The dragon was looking straight at him, the scrawny kid looked straight into its big green eyes "I did this" the kid sounded disgusted of himself but still he struck. To the dragon's and the boy's surprise the scrawny kid didn't hurt the dragon but cut him loose. The dragon jumped up looming threatening over the kid making ready to fire, only to growl in his face, turn tail and run. The scrawny kid got up to walk a few steps after which he fainted.

The visions where now coming quickly. He saw the kid slowly approaching the black beast with a fish in his hands, the dragon turned around and opened his mouth to show a toothless mouth. The kid was surprised "toothless?" when suddenly the dragon's teeth snapped out and grabbed the fish. After that the boy saw how the kid discovered why Toothless didn't just fly away and how he made his first artificial tail, their first flight and how it miserably failed. He saw the improvements he kid made and how their flights got better. Suddenly the visions didn't come in a fast blur of information and it showed the kid and Toothless sitting on an island, a group of small dragons were trying to steal Toothless fish. When one of the small dragons attempted he bite in a fish Toothless blasted a small plasma blast in its mouth. The kid was sitting next to his big black scaly friend "everything we know about you is wrong".

The next thing was the kid coming with a big basket over his shoulder "it looks like you and me are taking a little vacations. Forever"

When the kid walked past a lag rock he was surprised by a beautiful and fearsome looking girl sitting on it sharpening her axe, she jumped of and started to question the kid "Hiccup I want answers, no-one just gets as good as you did. Espescialy not you" the boy who was watching chuckled _"so that's who you are, Hiccup"._ The blond girl continued to question Hiccup and with every question she poked her finger violently in his chest. The kid tried to give answers but she didn't believe anything he said. Toothless who had heard the commotion jumped to his friends aid, Astrid saw a black shadow in the corner of her eye. She pushed Hiccup to the ground while turning around and readying her axe, Hiccup jumped up screaming "Astrid don't" the blond girl looked bewildered at him as did Toothless. Hiccup stood between the two Astrid look scarred, furious and ready to strike the what strike the what she thought was a demon, toothless on the other hand had his head cocked with a questioning expression on his snout looking at Hiccup. When Hiccup spook again he was calmer "Astrid this is Toothless, Toothless Astrid" with every party he named he gestured at the one who the name belonged to. "Astrid please put down the axe you are scaring him" Astrid was awestruck she didn't know what to say "I am scaring him?!" se turned around and ran. "Datada we're dead" Hiccup turned around to his dragon. The boy's vision shifted to the girl, she was running when all of a sudden she gets lifted up in the air. Toothless had put her in the top of a tall pine tree leaving her clinging on for dear live. "Astrid please let me show you that they aren't what you think" in the position the girl was in she didn't have any other option than to work with Hiccup and his friend. Seeing the wild ride of the dragon the boy was in awe of its magnificent flying _"I would love to do that, also that blond girl is beautiful and a bad ass as well"_

Astrid soon realised that the dragon wouldn't hurt her or Hiccup and realised that she was wrong about the nightfurry and wrong about dragons in general "I'm sorry Hiccup I was wrong. I am sorry"

The vision now showed three things in quick succession the first thing was Hiccup standing in some sort of arena with hundreds of spectators cheering when a gigantic dragon who had set himself a flame, when the dragon was calm the chief had stopped the fight by banging his hammer on the metal dome on top of te arena what shocked the dragon out of his calm state and attack Hiccup but before the dragon could finish the scrawny boy a supersonic whistle and blast that open the dome distracted it. The cloud of dust that formed you could see two shadows fighting eachother during all the commotion the spectating vikings had grabbed their weapons ad jumped in the arean and overcame both dragons quickly. The second thing was Hiccup being dragged into the great hal by his chief "you have been protecting that beast?!" in the voice of the chief dissapointment culd be heard but with the next words only saddness "you're no viking you're not my son". The boy's jaw nearly hit floor when heard those words, he was surprised that that small scrawny kid was the son of that mountain of a man. The thirt thing was even more so, Astrid ad Hiccup were standing on one of the piers overlooking te harbour watching the viking fleet disapeare over the horizon in search of the dragon's nest with toothless as their guide. On the pier Astrid looked away from the slowly disappearing fleet "you have lost everything so what are you going to do now?"

"Don't know probably something stupid"

"you already did that" the blond said with a smirk.

"Well than something insane"

In the arena all the teens had gathered in front of Hiccup "why are we here" Snoutlout whined.

"because we are gonna ride these dragons and save our people"

On approach of the island they saw the red death a giant monster, Astrid dropped hiccup near toothless who was chained to the deck of one of the ships Hiccup failed to get thootless free and nearly drowned. Stoic had seen his boy go after the dragon and saw the others on the backs of dragons together battling the mountain like dragon, he realised that he had been wrong and should have listened to his son. Stoic jumped after his son getting him on land again, after mumbling a apology he jump back in for the dragon.

Hiccup now the only one in the air was plummeting down to the ground with the red death right behind him in their fall Toothless turned arpund and shot a plasma blast in the mouth of the red death and started to race up again to escape the wall of fire behind them created by the explosion of gasses inside the red death that wad turning into one gigantic fireball. Toothless was fast enough but could avoid the tail and went down Hiccup with him. Hiccup woke up in his house with his dragon next to him who was very happy that his friend was finaly awake, slowly getting up Hiccup realised that he had a prostetic foot and with Toothless help he made it outside where he was surprised by a sight he never thought he would see, vikings and dragons living together in harmony.

The boy woke up and immediately let out a startled yelp because of the gigantic green eyes that greeted him. Toothless had pulled the boy into his paws after which he wrapped his wing around himself so his boy was protected. Wen the boy had started t show signs of being awake Toothless had put his big head in his wings and looked at the boy. Slowly unfolding his wing an paws to let the boy out. The boy slowly got up looking into the the eyes of the dragon that would be his friend, the boy sowly lifted gis hand and carfully put it against Toothless nose "I don't know who this Hiccup is but I will do my best to be just as good of a friend to you like he was".

Toothless coöed softly like he was trying to say "you will be fine".

Still with his hand on the black nose "I know who you are but let m introduce myself, I am Anis Hazuqa"

Looking outside Anis realissed it wa already getting dark "well my friend how about we get out of here?"

Toothless give his new human his gummy smile and led the way out.

 _ **Well it is finanly done it has taken me weeks and I hated writing this chapter because it was borin as all hell but it is done. If you lke tis story or my writing please favorite or follow me or the stories I write and as usual I love it when people leave reviews. If you have any question or want to put in a request for a story please let me know through PM.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I personally love this chapter and please leave reviews about what I could do better._**

Anis walked out of the ruin with Toothless behind him he looker around wondering what day it was. The sky was red no cloud in sight, Toothless nuzzled his head in Anis hand and gave a soft purr, he then took off.

"Toothless where are you going?" Anis yelled running after him. Toothless wasn't going on full speed he made a slow turn and dived down straight to Anis, who had stopped running when he saw the majestic turn toothless made. Anis was still in aw when toothless snatched his boy from the ground. Thootless had grabbed Anis by his shoulders when he snatched him, he looked under him to the boy in his paws.

Anis was hanging on to the dragon's legs afraid that he might fall but when Toothless showed his head and gave a toothy grin he relaxed a little thinking _"he wont drop me"_. Toothless on the other hand had a different plan, he felt Anis loosen his grip slightly and he dropped him. Anis screamed the lungs out of his body wildly lunging his arms around trying to get a grip on something but it was futile he thought of something his father had said to him when he was sacred _" when you're afraid of something you should take your fear head on and face it so you can conquer and rise, even if you fail you know that you have done everything in your power and it is in the hands of god"_ so trusting his late father he opened his eyes and what he saw didn't disappoint. Toothless was falling next to him with concern on his face that changed into joy when he saw his boy open his eyes, he opened his mouth and let his tong out flabbering in the wind. Anis wasn't having such a blast a Toothless "he Toothless" on hearing his name the black dragon tilted his head to the side giving Anis a question look "I really hope you have a way to get us out of this!?" Toothless snorted unedifying, folded his wings and shot down faster that Anis, while going down Toothless turned his back towards his boy and slowed down by spreading his wings wide till he and Anis were on the same level again. With his back turned to Anis he gradually drifted closer. Anis got the idea and tried to angle his so he was aligned with Toothless back, it took him a while but when he was only a few inches from the dragon's back he wrapped his arms around its neck and pulled himself onto his big black friend. Feeling that Anis had grabbed on and was on his back, he began to level off making it smooth rude just above the dune tops of the sahara. With Toothless not going that fast Anis dared to sit up and look around everywhere he looked he saw desert, he couldn't find the ruin he had been staying in and was wonder how in the world he had gotten there. While he was trying to wrap hos head around the fact he was in the middle of the dessert without any idea of how he got there Toothless had his own agenda and had started to gain altitude. Anis hadn't noticed bit after a while he looked beneath him he nearly jumped back having been scared by the hight he was at.

Thootless was flying east, he wasn't making haste had started to be less scared of the hight he was at and was enjoying it more and more. It was getting dark when Cairo came in sight, it had been a tiring day, Anis felt dirty and was in need of some sleep "Toothless we need to go home" toothless made a gurgling noise as acknowledgement and set in his turn towards the outskirts of Cairo where the boy had lived with his parents. "he how do you where i life?" anis was surprised but also it didn't, in his visions Anis had noticed that toothless was very intelligent "he probably has been watching me and only picked me up when I ran away"muttered Anis to himself.

Toothless having heard him thought _"clever boy, but no mater how hard you bargain we have an schedule to keep and after this no more pit stops"_ Anis house was a small flat ad the edge of town and since adults that had lived here had gotten killed there was no one was around to see toothless. Anis opened the door of the building and led Toothless up the stairs to his apartment.

Toothless was having a hard tine with the stairs, he barely fitted through in and the turns didn't make it any easier. Finally when they reached Ains apartment they found that the door had been kicked in and the apartment had been searched, nothing had been left untouched. Anis ran in looking around and found a picture of his mum and dad in a broken frame. A breaking noise snapped Anis out of his sadness and he loked to the door where Toothless had tried to push his head through but broke the door frame instead and he hadn't gotten closer to coming inside _"why is everything humans use so small and fragile"_ toothless annoyance was clearly visible on his snout he twisted his head, pushing his head and the front of his body through only to gets stuck with his hind legs he snarled annoyed _"why aren't there those big door Hiccup had?"_ he shuffled a bit back and turned on his side to hop in on one leg. Toothless got inside looked around, sniffed the air,tilled his head and warbled confused because he could hear the boy laugh but he also smelled tears. Toothless moved to Anis and pushed his head softly in his stomach, Anis not knowing that to do patted the dragon's nose, Toothless made a soft purring sound taking this as a good sign Anis started scratching the big black head and when he scratched under Toothless his chin the dragon dropped like a stone purring and make the flat shake on its foundations _"oooowww that's the spot boy. I've been trying to reach that spot for centuries and never succeeded to get it right"._

When toothless had dropped Anis had take the family picture out of the frame and put it in his pocket he grabbed some blankets and laid sown next to the big purring hump of pure bliss. Anis had dozed off a bit when toothless, still feeling like he was laying on clouds which he had tried multiple times but he always had gotten wet and had fallen through so he had given up, pulled Anis into his ,wrapped his legs protectively around him and created cocoon of safety and warmth by putting his wings around d himself and the boy who was now fast asleep feeling safe and protected by his big friend. Toothless wasn't far behind the last thing he thought before going to sleep was _"we have a long way to go my new friend but we will get there._

 ** _Okay this are two quick chapters and the rest will follow soon. As always follow/favourite me or the story if you liked it and if you have questions please ask them._**


End file.
